


Same time next week..?

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Happy (late) birthday Milk!! I hope you enjoy this
Relationships: Lilac Cookie/Mint Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Same time next week..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M1lkT3aa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/gifts).



Mint Choco glanced around, he was currently at a cafe. It was a rather small yet cozy one, he had agreed to go on a date with Lilac afterall. He hummed to himself as he waited at the table, he wore a teal button up with a black jacket. He didn't want to overdo it but at the same time he'd hate to under do it.

He swirled his coffee around as he waited, he hoped Lilac would come..He understood that they struggled with their self esteem and he was worried they'd not end up coming. He sipped his coffee and shook his head, he should have more faith in them. This was their idea after all.

He sighed and looked up from his coffee, he smiled when he heard the little bell go off and Lilac walked in.

Mint couldn't help but flush up immediately, Lilac looked...amazing. They'd styled their lavender hair into a pattern and they wore a black turtleneck with a purple cardigan. They also had some makeup on, Yogurt likely helped them with that.  
"Over here!" Mint called over with a sheepish smile, oh god, he hoped his blush didn't show.

"Oh..! Sorry I'm late, Yogurt wanted to make sure I looked okay.." Lilac explained quietly as they sat down, looking at Mint with an apologetic look.  
"Ah! It's no problem" Mint smiled warmly  
"I hope you do not mind but I got a coffee" Mint smiled sheepishly once again

"That's alright.. I'm just relieved you didn't leave.." Lilac smiled sheepishly and nodded.  
Mint chuckled and shook his head  
"I'd never!--Oh- I forgot" Mint began and reached to his side, pulling a banquet of roses from his chair and handing them to his date.  
"These are for you" Mint smiled with his usual charming smile.

Lilac blushed, albeit not noticeable to the musician. They smiled and nodded, taking the banquet and admiring them. They looked taken care of..They must've been expensive...That made sense knowing Mint and his job.  
"Thank you so much..! I…. I'm sorry I forgot I..I didn't bring...I…." Lilac looked to their side, now upset. They'd fucked this up hadn't they?  
"I'll buy the coffee and food for you…" Lilac suggested, their anxiety peaking.

"Oh!" Mint laughed warmly, no malice in his voice. It was honestly rather comforting.  
"I do not need anything, the thought is what counts my dear." Mint gently reassured and placed his hand on the panicked cookies hand.  
"Do not worry." He smiled warmly

Lilac swallows anxiously and nodded, looking away. Embarrassment in their eyes as their cheeks went redder and redder.  
"If you insist.." they mumbled sheepishly and smiled at him.

Mint nodded and handed them a menu  
"Pick whatever! It's on me, I insist." Mint gently urged, he'd hate to make his date pay.

Lilac nodded slowly and looked over the menu, they glanced at the prices and smiled in relief. Nothing was too expensive. They eventually settled on a green tea and a sandwich as well as a small cake.

Mint called the waiter over and ordered their meals, looking back at Lilac and smiling softly.  
"You look rather dashing today, I love what you did with your hair and your makeup." He smiled as he complimented, he hoped that didn't come off as cheesy.

Lilac flushed immediately and giggled quietly, Mint's heart beated faster at that. Their giggle was adorable…  
"T-Thank you...Y-you look amazing too..!" Lilac squeaked and smiled sheepishly, unknowing.

"Oh geez... You're too kind my dear, thank you" Mint smiled again  
"Do you like those roses?" He asked softly and tilted his head, honestly just wanting to create conversation before the food came.

"Oh! Yes...I do. They're very pretty and smell really nice.. thank you" Lilac thanked and glanced back at the roses, their cheeks going red once again

Mint chuckled warmly and nodded  
"I am glad" he smiled before glancing over at the waiter who came with their food  
"Thank you" Mint thanked the waiter with a smile, Lilac did the same but a bit quieter.

"Enjoy my dear!" Mint smiled warmly, he had a feeling tonight would go well. Just the both of them, in a little cozy cafe. Nothing could go wrong and it seemed like Lilac was enjoying themselves so far.

\------

Mint laughed softly as he talked to Lilac, the pair were about to leave. They were just standing outside chatting amongst themselves. They were waiting for Yogurt's personal taxi to come and collect Lilac.  
"Have you enjoyed this?" Mint blurted out rather randomly, his face flushing as he did so. He wanted to ask but he wanted to do it in a more professional way.

Lilac looked over and nodded, smiling warmly  
"I did! Thank you!...uhm...would you like to….go on...uhm...another?" Lilac stammered anxiously, looking away from Mint out of fear they'd be rejected.

Mint took a deep breath before kissing Lilac's cheek and nodding firmly  
"Of course I would. This was amazing and I'd love to do it again sometime." Mint confirmed with a smile, his face was red much like Lilac's.

Lilac squeaked and blushed brightly, nodding  
"M-me too!" They giggled slightly before glancing and noticing Yogurt's taxi, they huffed jokingly.  
"Well..I better go….uh...Same time next week..?" They looked at Mint who smiled warmly

"Of course" he smiled and waved his date off, smiling cheesily as they rushed into the car.

Lilac smiled to themselves as they got in, gently touching where Mint had kissed them. Only half way did they realise they were still wearing his coat..


End file.
